MK The Musical
by David T
Summary: SONGFIC Just a collection of songs that have been modified to apply to the various characters of MK. Can you imagine them singing these?
1. TOUGH GIRL Kitana, feat Jade

I just though this would be a bit of fun, changing songs for characters in MK. I chose this for Kitana because I feel that se is sometimes seen as the weaker between she and Mileena because of the latter's sheer brutality in Kombat. Enjoy, and have a giggle. Try singing along to the original tune, "RICH GIRL" by Gwen Stefani, feat. EVE...

**TOUGH GIRL **_Kitana, _feat. _Jade_

If I was a Tough Girl  
See, I'd have all the power in the world, if I was a tough, tough girl  
No man could test me, defeat me, my kombat skills would never ever end  
Cause I'd have all the strength in the world, if I was a tough, tough girl

Think what that strength could bring  
I'd defeat everything  
Clean out Shaolin Temple  
In my fancy Royal gown  
No, wouldn't just have one win  
A whole Realm if I could  
Please put me in the portal to my fancy house in the Edenian realm

All the toughness baby, won't mean anything  
All the toughness baby, don't bring what your love can bring  
All the toughness baby, won't mean anything  
Don't need no other baby  
Your lovin' is better than power and I know

If I was tough girl  
See, I'd have all the power in the world, if I was a tough, tough girl  
No man could test me, defeat me, my kombat skills would never ever end  
Cause I'd have all the strength in the world, if I was a tough, tough girl  
I'd get me four Edenian girls to  
Try me and they'd come to my challenge  
I'd dress them wicked, I'd say their names  
Jade, Sindel, Mileena, Tanya  
Hurry up and come and fight me

All the toughness baby, won't mean anything  
All the toughness baby, don't bring what your love can bring  
All the toughness baby, won't mean anything  
Don't need no other baby  
Your lovin' is better than power and I know

_JADE:_  
Come together all over the realms  
From the shokans to Edenian warrior girls  
What? It's all power  
What? Give it up  
What? (shouldn't matter) What?  
Come together all over the realms  
From the shokans to Edenian warrior girls  
What? It's all the power  
What? Give it up  
What? (shouldn't matter)  
What happened to my strength? Turned up side down  
Chicks dat blew ya mind, ding, it's the second round  
Original moves and tings  
You know you can't defeat these things  
See Kitana and her FANS I rock the fightin' people you know who I am

Yes ma'am, we got the style that's wicked  
I hope you can all keep up  
We climbed all the way from the bottom to the top  
now we ain't gettin' nothing but strong

If I was tough girl  
See, I'd have all the power in the world, if I was a tough, tough girl  
No man could test me, defeat me, my kombat skills would never ever end  
Cause I'd have all the strength in the world, if I was a tough, tough girl

**R & R, please! **


	2. MILEENA FROM THE BLOCK Mileena

MILEENA FROM THE BLOCK - Mileena, feat. Baraka

Centaurs grow and tarkatans producing  
Ninjas go fighting  
Some go killing  
Everyone's got to make a living

M K D  
Mileena  
We outta Outworld this year  
Went from a little to a lot this year  
Everybody mad at the crown that I wear  
I know where I'm goin' and I know where I'm from  
You hear MKD in your ear  
Yea, we're at the Portal to Edenia  
Where everybody repulsin' Mileena  
With a new cool disguise, you fresh  
Nothin' phony with us, get the Realm, get the Crown, bring the bad guys with us

Don't be fooled by the crown that I got  
I'm still, I'm still Mileena from the block  
Used to have a little, now I have a lot  
No matter where I go, I know where I came from (from a cloning spell!)  
Don't be fooled by the crown that I got

I'm still, I'm still Mileena from the block  
Used to have a little, now I have a lot  
No matter where I go, I know where I came from (from a cloning spell!)

From second fave to first place princess  
From clone to ninja to Queen of Edenia  
I stayed a bitch as the props roll in  
I'm real, I thought I told you  
I have really bad teeth  
That's just me  
Nothin phony, don't hate on me  
What you get is what you see

Don't be fooled by the crown that I got  
I'm still, I'm still Mileena from the block  
Used to have a little, now I have a lot  
No matter where I go, I know where I came from (from a cloning spell!)  
Don't be fooled by the crown that I got  
I'm still, I'm still Mileena from the block  
Used to have a little, now I have a lot  
No matter where I go, I know where I came from (from a cloning spell!)

I'm down to earth like this  
Rockin' this position  
I've grown up so much  
I'm in control and loving it  
Threats got me laughing, bitch  
Own my life and the public  
Put myself first  
Then can't forget to stay real  
To me it's like breathing

Don't be fooled by the crown that I got  
I'm still, I'm still Mileena from the block  
Used to have a little, now I have a lot  
No matter where I go, I know where I came from (from a cloning spell!)  
Don't be fooled by the crown that I have  
I'm still, I'm still Mileena from the block  
Used to have a little, now I have a lot  
No matter where I go, I know where I came from (from a cloning spell!)

It take hard work to rule a realm  
So don't be fooled by the crown that I got, don't overwhelm  
You get back what you put out  
Even if you take the bad route  
Can't count the homeland out  
After a while, you know who to go with  
Just keep it real with the ones you came in with  
Best thing to do is be bad, MKD and Mileena  
Act like they don't, but they know

Don't be fooled by the crown that I got  
I'm still, I'm still Mileena from the block  
Used to have a little, now I have a lot  
No matter where I go, I know where I came from (from a cloning spell!)  
Don't be fooled by the crown that I got  
I'm still, I'm still Mileena from the block  
Used to have a little, now I have a lot  
No matter where I go, I know where I came from (from a cloning spell!)  
Don't be fooled by the crown that I got  
I'm still, I'm still Mileena from the block  
Used to have a little, now I have a lot  
No matter where I go, I know where I came from (from a cloning spell!)  
Don't be fooled by the crown that I got  
I'm still, I'm still Mileena from the block  
Used to have a little, now I have a lot  
No matter where I go, I know where I came from (from a cloning spell!)


End file.
